Episode 9827 (22nd July 2019)
Plot A suspicious Imran questions Gary as to what happened at the police station. Maria turns down lunch with Ali, saying she’s got another internet date. She gets annoyed when he infers that she’s putting it about. Gemma yells at Chesney when he pushes the house conversion idea at her again. Behind his back, she sneaks into the Corner Shop to begin her job there. Mary shows Roy a copy of posters that have appeared all over Weatherfield, criticising the work of Larry. They then hear Evelyn on a radio phone-in show doing the same thing and they realise that she’s behind it. Using gloves and a plastic bag, Gary takes samples of anti-vandal paint from the Underworld site. Kevin surprises Jack with the news that a special sports blade has been made for him to enable him to run again. Gemma wears a ginger wig at work in a miserable effort at disguising herself. Evelyn advises her just to be honest with Chesney. He almost catches her when he calls in to buy treats for her. Larry bursts into the cafe, threatening Roy over the posters but Mary chases him away with a mop before he can hit Roy. Emma unsuccessfully tries to chat up a disinterested Ali. She then inadvertently gives the game away to Chesney about Gemma’s new job. Gary gains entry to Rick’s house and smears a jacket of his with the samples but is caught by Sharon. She is about to call the police but he blurts out that he killed her boss. Gemma refuses to give up work unless Chesney can come up with a better solution. Gary confesses the full story to Sharon, saying that he killed Rick in self-defence when he realised that he and Sarah were his intended victims. Maria meets her date, Anthony, in the bistro. She’s shaken when he tells her how his three previous girlfriends over the past year died suddenly, and all their names ended in an A. Sharon admits she hated Rick and understands why Gary did what he did. He proposes that they don’t tell Kelly and in return he will look after her school fees. An upset Paula tells Sophie that her house has been broken into again. Mary chides Evelyn for putting Roy in danger, saying he lied to Larry to protect Evelyn from the electrician’s anger. Gary offers Sharon a bribe of £15,000 to keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Larry - Mark Sheals *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Anthony - Tarrick Benham *Jane Bestwick - Lauren Drummond (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Rick Neelan's house - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary is caught red-handed trying to frame Rick; and Gemma hides her new job from Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,591,449 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes